If you were mine
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: If you were mine, I would appreciate you... Stalker AU. Greedler's POV. Rated T for abuse and character death.


**_If you were mine_**

**A/N: I got this idea and I had to write it. I don't generally like Oncest, but this is one-sided. The Onceler is not into the Greedler at all, no, no, no. No offense to people who do ship 'em, but I like the one-sided ones best. So. Anyway. Also, the Greedler isn't connected to the Onceler at all in this. **

* * *

****I see you, and I see how they don't appreciate you. You clean the house from top to bottom, and you cook all their meals for them, the pigs, and they never thank you or leave you anything to eat. No wonder you're so skinny.

If you were mine, I would feed you. If you were mine, I would cook and clean for you. If only I had you, you would never have to feel unappreciated again. I promise.

I hear you, and I hear how you play guitar. You play so well, did you know that? I bet nobody ever tells you that. Certainly not your horrible mother. She's always yelling at you to turn it down, or to stop playing. She's told you you're never going to amount to anything.

If you were mine, I would never say that. If you were mine, you could play all you want. I would be content just to listen. Just because she can't appreciate you doesn't mean I wouldn't.

I watch you, and I watch how they hurt you. Always playing rough, always punching you as hard as they can. Never once looking up when you serve them their food, leaving mud all over the floors they know you're scrubbing…they're so insensitive to you, Oncie.

Oncie, if you were mine…hmm…I can't call you Oncie, can I? If you were mine, I would never want to remind you of that horrible mother of yours. I'm sorry, can you forgive me? No more Oncie, I promise.

You read a lot, too. I see how your brothers tease you for that, but I bet they've never picked up a book in their lives, have they? You're so smart. You have such an impressive vocabulary and you're always reading. You're such a smart boy.

If you were mine, I would appreciate how smart you are, instead of snapping at you to put the books down and get to work. And I would never yank the book out of your hands, the way I watch that awful woman do sometimes. I would be content to just sit and watch you read.

Why can't they appreciate you, the way I do? Why can't they see what I see? You're such a good person, you're so pure. So innocent. If you were mine, I would talk about how happy you make me every day. You would never, ever go unappreciated like this if you were mine. You should be mine. Will you be mine, or will I be cursed to forever watch you like this, in the bushes? You should be mine. I will make sure that one day you're mine. I'll take you away from this horrible family.

* * *

Shh, shh. Don't be afraid. I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be. Kidnapping? No, no, I'm not kidnapping. I'm rescuing you. Listen to me, I'm rescuing you. You'll be mine now. No, don't scream! Don't cry out, otherwise you'll wake those pigheaded brothers of yours and we can't have that! I didn't want to hurt anyone, but if you keep screaming like this, I'll be forced to sew your lips shut! No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I really only meant…I'm sorry. I would never, ever sew your lips shut and deny myself the pleasure of hearing your voice. Can you forgive me, please? Please, show me you forgive me by ceasing that screaming and letting me gently tug you out the window…please, I just want you to be mine…

Do you hear that? Don't you hear that horrible mother of yours, yelling at you to shut up? She doesn't appreciate you like I do. She'll never appreciate you. She doesn't care if you're screaming, but I do. I don't like to hear your screams. I don't ever want you to be in pain, do you understand? Not ever. So come on. Come with me. When you're mine, you won't scream like that. I promise.

* * *

I'm sorry.

No, I really am. Can't you forgive me? I promise I won't ever get that mad again, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Is your leg okay? What about your back? Your back looked pretty bad when I left…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

Oh, no! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry! I never meant to make you cry! I never meant to fly off the handle like that, and I never will again! Don't leave me! I can't live without you!

* * *

What's that you're saying? Your voice is so weak. I can barely hear it. I can't believe I lost control like that. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never do that again. I promise. No, I promise this time. Why are you crying? I'm trying to apologize!

You're saying something else. You're saying…you're saying… "Isn't there a saying? If you love…" Your tongue can't quite wrap around the word 'love'. What in that is so hard to believe? Don't you think I love you? Don't you love me? "If you love something, set it free?" The word doesn't appear to be giving you any more trouble. For that, I'm glad. Wait. What did you just say?

No, no, no. I can't set you free. You have nowhere else to go, and I can't live without you! Please don't go! I can't set you free! I'm not imprisoning you, though! Not like your family was! Your family was horrible! You should be glad I'm not like them! I appreciate you! I pay attention to you! Don't leave…you can't leave, please…

* * *

I'm sorry, I never meant to do this…please say something to me! Oh, God…there's blood all over…Oncie, please say something to me…no, I'm not supposed to call you Oncie! If I stop calling you Oncie, will you talk to me again? Please? I promise I'll stop calling you that. I slip up sometimes, because I just can't believe you were given such a name. But I'm sorry. Please sit up again and speak to me, even if you spew venom and hateful words. I will take anything to the still body in front of me. I'm so sorry, no please…

No…_no, you stupid boy, your heart has to be beating! You can't just do this to me! You're so stupid! Just wake the hell up, so I can beat the hell out of you for scaring me like—_

No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, here…let me pick you up and hold you and everything will be okay, then…you can't leave me…please don't leave me…I can't live without you…please just wake up…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…


End file.
